


Spezzare il buio

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: “Andrà tutto bene,” Ellie lo sussurra più che altro a se stessa, piano abbastanza da chiedersi se non abbia timore di spezzare il buio. Sarebbe confortante ricevere una risposta, ma ha smesso da tempo di avere aspettative.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 1





	Spezzare il buio

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il QuaranDEna Drabble Weekend del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _“Durante una missione, sono bloccati in uno scantinato. Fuori è notte, comincia a piovere, non possono fare altro che sussurrarsi rassicurazioni nella penombra”_ di [Red](https://www.facebook.com/redangelalongobardi/).

Il vetro delle bocche di lupo è spesso e opaco, e il suono della pioggia è ancora più cupo quando vi rimbalza contro. Ellie stringe le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggia il mento – irrequieta, arrabbiata, anche triste. L’auto è in panne e l’indagine l’ha portata nel mezzo del nulla, con il solo rifugio di uno scantinato che odora di muffa e la compagnia di un uomo burbero che non proferisce parola ormai da un’ora e mezza.

“Andrà tutto bene,” Ellie lo sussurra più che altro a se stessa, piano abbastanza da chiedersi se non abbia timore di spezzare il buio. Sarebbe confortante ricevere una risposta, ma ha smesso da tempo di avere aspettative. Così, quando sente il busto inclinarsi verso Alec – il suo corpo che si muove da solo, come attratto da un magnete – un po’ se la prende. Non è sua intenzione cercare un contatto fisico, ma quando la sua tempia si scontra con la spalla spigolosa di Alec – sorprendentemente calda, per un uomo così freddo – scopre che non le dispiace affatto. _Oh, come se la prende._

“Vuoi una pacca sulla spalla, Miller?”

Quando parla, la voce di Alec è più tagliente di un rasoio, perché lui di paura di spezzare il buio non ne ha – è troppo testardo per avere paura di qualcosa. E poi c’è quel modo di pronunciare il suo nome a riscaldarla; le sembra di essere presa per il bavero, scossa qua e là con distacco e noncuranza.

“Oh, per l’amor del cielo!” Ellie raddrizza la schiena e prima di rendersene conto si ritrova in piedi, a puntare il suo sguardo più furente verso un punto nell’oscurità che, immagina, nasconde la smorfia infastidita di Alec Hardy. “Non puoi, per una volta, non essere così?”

“Così come?”

“Così…” Ellie si sente scoppiare, l’aria incastrata nei polmoni e determinata a uscire solo insieme alla parola che sta cercando, ma che non riesce a trovare. _Così Alec_ , è tutto ciò che le viene in mente, ma questo non glielo può dire. Quindi tace, e più per abitudine che per reale bisogno – lui non può vederla, lei non può vederlo – si volta a guardare fuori. Non c’è luna a illuminare la stanza, solo la pioggia contro le finestrelle così piccole da togliere il fiato.

“Rilassati, torna a sederti.” Stavolta è Alec a infrangere il silenzio, e la sua voce sembra più stanca di un attimo fa. Chissà se si è stufato di farle la guerra – chissà se un po’ di paura alla fine gli è venuta, e ha deciso che dopotutto non vale la pena di spezzare l’oscurità con i suoi spigoli. “Non dirmi che sei posseduta dall’astinenza da caffeina.”

“Non accetto critiche da chi riscalda il tè nel microonde come se fossimo nel Medioevo!”

“Nel Medioevo non avevano il microonde, Miller.”

Ellie si limita a sbuffare – _ci rinuncio_ , si dice, _è la volta buona che ci rinuncio davvero_ – e torna mestamente a farsi scivolare sulla parete fino a terra. Alec non reagisce quando si appoggia di nuovo alla sua spalla, ma dopo quello che potrebbe essere un minuto, oppure un’ora o forse la notte intera, lo sente sospirare.

“Devi imparare a mantenere la calma, Miller.”

Ma Ellie si scopre _già_ calma, nonostante la stizza di un attimo fa. È il modo di Alec di pronunciare il suo nome, come se volesse scuoterla e al contempo tenerla con i piedi ben piantati a terra – come se senza saperlo potesse farla gravitare attorno a sé. Un piccolo satellite senza fama né pretese; che si crederebbe anche senza nome, se lui non continuasse a ricordarglielo – _Miller_.

Quando Alec si alza in un fruscio di stoffa ormai sgualcita, Ellie lo lascia fare – distaccata; no, rassegnata. Improvvisamente vuota, non ha più voglia di ribattere, né di scoprire quanto ancora sia lunga la tempesta. China il capo fino ad appoggiare un’altra volta la fronte sulle ginocchia, e si arrende all’idea di diventare preda dell’umido e di un cattivo umore che, nello spazio piccolo di uno scantinato lasciato a se stesso, potrebbe rivelarsi contagioso.

Quando la giacca di Alec le piomba sul capo e sulle spalle, il suo sguardo scatta verso l’alto. Il respiro di Alec è appena più rapido del solito, e il sorriso divertito che arriccia le labbra di Ellie è il più spontaneo delle ultime ore – vorrebbe disperatamente un po’ di luce, adesso, tanto quando è sicura che Alec sia grato per il buio.

Non ha voglia di fare la guerra, si ricorda, e con un sospiro si scopre contenta di gravitare nell’orbita di qualcosa – qualcuno – così più grande di lei da indicarle la direzione senza fare fatica.

E, mentre si lascia cullare verso il sonno dalla nicchia ricavata della giacca di Alec, lascia che il suo odore l’avvolga con la stessa tiepida ruvidità con cui pronuncia il suo nome. Profuma ancora di sapone e, in quella linea sottile tra il sonno e la veglia, è come se la sua voce continuasse a chiamarla – Miller, Miller, Miller. _Ellie._


End file.
